School's boring, home's fun
by Kokoai
Summary: School's boring, the fun happens at home. I suck at summaries and titles, it's better inside I promise. RiSo, yaoi.


This is my first KH fic I wrote(I have another, but I havn't typed it yet) this is my second fic I've uploaded, but my first lemon. I know the title sucks, but I suck at titles.

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts, that's why I'm writing a fic instead of having it happen. Jk I obviously, don't own KH.

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, THIS MEAN BOYXBOY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIT THE LITTLE BACK ARROR IN THE TOP LEFT CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN.

Parings: RiSo, mention of AkRo, one-sided KaiSo, slight NamKai at the end.

* * *

School was so boring, as usual, thankfully it was Friday, and Riku was staying the night tonight. Kairi still insisted on walking home with us even though she knew Riku and I knew she was going to Namine's house, which was the opposite direction from mine. I was thinking about how annoying she was when Riku tapped my shoulder. "Ready?" He asked and I noticed he had some how managed to get Kairi to leave. "Yeah." I replied and we started walking to my house.

After we were away from the school and positive Kairi wouldn't sneak up on us, we held hands. We both knew Kairi had the hugest crush on me and we didn't want to break her heart, though we knew it would happen eventually. I still remember how Namine was when she found out Axel and Roxas were dating. I hoped Kairi wouldn't react like she did. Namine had came running to me in tears when she found out. I don't know why she came to me, even if Roxas is my brother I think she could have found someone better for comfort.

"You look lost in thought, for once." Riku said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I lightly punched his arm. "It might be hard for you to believe, but I am capable of thinking." I replied. Riku tilted my chin so that our eyes met. "I know you are and you're so cute when you do." Riku said as he moved his face closer to pressed his lips against mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I pulled away and set my forehead against his. "Let's wait till we get to my house, my parents are gone for the weekend so we won't have anything to worry about." I said. I lifted my forehead from his and we started walking again, our hands still linked.

We reached my house and went straight to my room. Even though I wasn't expecting anyone to come home I still locked the door. Better safe than sorry, right? My light had a dimmer switch, which I kept low, barely enough light for my to see, but even in the little light Riku's moon like silver hair glistened and his eyes sparkled. A smile crept onto my lips as I stared into his aquamarine eyes. His hand reached out to caress my cheek. I leaned into his soft, warm touch. He slowly leaned closer towards me. I closed my eyes as he pressed his soft lips to mine. His tongue slipped through my barely parted ones, exploring every crevasse of my mouth. He paused for a fraction of a second when I slipped my tongue against his.

He slipped one hand around my waist, pulling me close as possible to him. His other hand slid up my body starting from my hip and stopping at my shoulder. Riku pulled away for air and to remove my shirt. His lips met mine again as his hands roamed my bare chest. He started trailing feathery kisses down my neck and chest, stopping at my nipple. He began sucking the spot, causing me to moan. He fingered the opposite one as his tongue circled the one. It wasn't long before he went to the other, repeating his actions.

His hands tugged at the hem of my pants and boxers. Riku picked me up bridal-style and carried me over to the twin sized bed. He set me on my back, ripped my pants and boxers off in one sweep. He stripped entirely before climbing atop me. Seeing his gorgeous, bare body didn't help the throbbing between my legs. Riku took note of the blush I knew was on my face. His eyes held a look full of lust. He kissed me deeper and more passionate then he ever had before.

A shiver ran up my spin as his fingers wrapped around my hard member. I moaned loudly as his hand began moving up and down slowly. He moved his free hand to my mouth and held out three fingers in front of my mouth. "Suck." I did as he demanded, until he pulled out. He started circling my entrance with his index finger.

I moaned as his first digit pushed into me. Not long after I felt a second digit enter, then a third. He spent some time stretching me, thrusting his fingers every so often. I moaned loudly as he pulled out. He positioned himself at my entrance and paused, waiting for my approval. I pushed him back onto the bed and crawled atop him. I wanted him in me so I wasted no time in beginning to suck his hard member. I swiveled my tongue around him, earning a loud moan from his lips.

I almost forgot the reason I had started doing this in the first place. "S-Sora…I-I'm…" Riku saying this made me pull off him. He whined at this. "I want you in me when that happens." I explained. Riku repositioned himself at my entrance and slowly started pushing in. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I moaned with each of his moves. He slowly pulled out and started moving in again. "Faster…" I begged. Riku pushed back in a lot faster. I practically screamed as he hit the spot that made white spots show up in my vision. I know he knew where he hit because he hit it again, and again.

We screamed each others' name in unison as we came together. I didn't know what to think of the feeling of Riku filling me. He slowly pulled out of me and grabbed a random towel that was lying on my floor and cleaned up our mess, then set the towel back on the floor. He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his sides as I kissed back. We broke apart and I laid my head on his chest. It wasn't needed, but we whispered 'I love you' in each other's ear before going to sleep.

The next day brought some interesting news. Apparently Kairi was going to confess to me last night. She had climbed the tree by my window, and as she reached the top she lost her grip and fell because she saw Riku on top of me. She had been knocked unconscious from the fall. Fortunately, she had forgotten what she saw, until she saw Riku and me holding hands. She didn't burst into tears like I thought she would, instead she congratulated us on being together and told us we should cover the window next time. Later that day Riku and I found out that Kairi had had a crush on Namine at the same time she had a crush on me. Since she didn't have a chance with me, she confessed to Namine and now they're dating.

The rest of the day Riku and I spent at the beach. As the sun set we sat on the Paopou tree, sharing a Paopou.

* * *

Reviews please? I'll give you a cookie if you do.


End file.
